1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device supporting a touch-based input interface and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that enable a touch-enabled device to support intuitive and easy movement of content between pages when editing the home screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid advances in communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have enabled widespread popularization of mobile terminals. Particularly, high-end mobile terminals have evolved into mobile convergence devices supporting heterogeneous functions originating from distinct fields. For example, mobile communication terminals may support not only voice and data communication functions but also other multimedia functions such as mobile broadcast reception via DMB or DVB, music playback using an MP3 player, photography, Internet access, and dictionary search.
Many mobile terminals are increasingly equipped with a touch screen, which supports both a display means for displaying operating status and an input means for entering data, and thus function as touch-enabled devices. Typical touch-enabled devices are provided as full touch screen type devices without physical alphanumeric keys. As such, they are operated and controlled through an input interface based on touch gestures.
Various hardware or software techniques are continuously applied to touch-enabled devices. For example, new mechanisms are constantly added to user interface (UI) environments of touch-enabled devices to enhance ease of use and support new functions.